


my brunette with the golden eyes

by halfmoonsevenstars



Series: Hey, English (or: Cartinelli as prompted by Tumblr) [2]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, Tumblr Prompt, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3231581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfmoonsevenstars/pseuds/halfmoonsevenstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr user cloudsinvenice prompted: "Peggy and Angie walking home, sharing an umbrella."</p>
            </blockquote>





	my brunette with the golden eyes

Angie groans silently when she sees a customer walking in, shaking out water from his umbrella on the stoop of the Automat. She hadn’t counted on it raining today—blame it on that dumb weatherguy on NBC; he’s wrong half the time anyway. And here she’d just had her hair set yesterday. It’s going to be totally ruined by the time she gets back home. Forget trying to buy an umbrella of her own at this time of night, too; all the newsstands are closed up by now.

But she puts on a cheerful smile and brings him a cup of coffee and gets on with clearing Table #7, saying a prayer to St. Clare meanwhile. Hopefully the good lady will have pity and bring back clear skies before Angie’s set to finish out her shift, she thinks.

Seems like even the saints have a sense of humor, though, because St. Clare doesn’t send good weather her way—instead, she sends Peggy, who’s dressed for the weather in a trenchcoat and galoshes and is carrying an enormous umbrella that looks like it could double as a club when folded up.

"Hello, darling," Peggy says with a warm smile, sliding onto a stool at the counter. "Been a long day, hasn’t it?"

"You just now getting off work?" Angie asks incredulously. It’s _so_ late. Usually Peggy comes by in the middle of Angie’s shift, but she’s getting ready to leave in just a few minutes.

"I pulled a double today," she explains. "It means I’ve got Friday off, though."

"How’d you figure it was going to rain? Forecast didn’t say anything about it this morning before you left."

Peggy laughs a little. “Oh, come on now. As you so enjoy reminding me, I’m English! I’ve got a sixth sense for it.”

Angie leans in, putting her elbows on the counter (and lord, her ma would shriek if she ever saw it), and says in a low voice, “Yeah, well, maybe you could do a girl and her 50-cent wash-and-set a favor and escort her home with that big monstrosity of yours?”

Peggy leans in to meet her—not too close, even though the three whole customers scattered around the diner are paying them no mind at all—and matches her tone. “That’s just what I had in mind. How about I make us a pot of tea at home and we can put on _Moon River_?”

"Wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world," Angie says honestly, and Peggy’s smile could light up a city block.


End file.
